


廿五  全文

by dcarradine



Category: Mr. Six
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcarradine/pseuds/dcarradine





	廿五  全文

 

 0.

      飞往加拿大之前，谭小飞去鸦儿胡同见过张晓波一面。

      野湖茬架已过去半年。六爷入了土，张晓波出了院。谭军耀散尽大半敛来的钱财四处打点也没能把那封对账单压下去，不过好歹争取到一些时间。他花费前所未有的耐心跟谭小飞长谈了一次，软硬兼施，总算说服他的不肖子接受去加拿大的安排。

 

      谭小飞年纪轻轻就是欢场老手。他天生一副让人移不开眼的好皮囊，又多金慷慨，各式漂亮女孩投怀送抱从没停过，偶尔嗨起来也尝试过男孩。薄情惯了，觉得没有谁值得自己认真，现在竟栽在一个脾气倔强的小混混身上。张晓波折了他的颜面、毁了他的爱车，却唇红齿白长相乖巧，他盛怒之下依旧看着动心。两人打着打着莫名其妙地睡了，睡着睡着莫名其妙地互相生出些难以启齿的情意来。可惜还未来得及理清楚，就被一连串意外打断了。他喜欢张晓波，敬佩六爷，却无法阻止龚叔打伤晓波，也无法阻止六爷倒在冰冷的湖面上。他的个人意志在失控的事态中显得那么微不足道。如今又要抛下未清偿的人命债仓皇远走，实在不够光彩不够体面。

      只是离开前，总要和意中人道别吧。

 

      张晓波昏迷期间小飞想办法溜出家门去过一次医院。他千头万绪乱成一团，烦闷之余仍在可惜张晓波被剃掉的一头深栗色小卷毛。现在张晓波的头发也没恢复到受伤前，但短发造型利落清爽，似乎愈加显小了。

      两人沿着后海北沿慢悠悠地压马路，有一搭无一搭地扯东扯西。张晓波说正在联系施工、挑选建材、筹备开一间酒吧，将来经营路数打算按张学军的喜好来，名字也定了，就叫聚义厅。

      “挺好的，这么侠义豪爽，六爷肯定喜欢。”

      “你呢？回去上学吗？”

      这会儿他俩走到银锭桥附近。盛夏时节游人如织，两岸酒吧的露天坐位有三三两两的年轻人悠闲地喝着咖啡，不时有孩童的欢笑声从湖面上的电瓶船传来。被这么惬意的景致环绕着，谭小飞却觉得内心沉重苦涩，说话的声音都压低了。

      “我拗不过我爸，得去加拿大了。”

      “哦，也挺好。”张晓波点点头，像是早就知道一样。谭小飞在他脸上找不到一丝难过不舍的痕迹，只有礼貌得体的微笑。他想把那笑容打散，想大叫一点都不好其实他也不愿像懦夫一样逃亡，可是他张了几次嘴也喊不出来。

      “对不起。”最终他道歉道。“六爷的事，对不起。”

      “我听霞姨说张学军把对账单寄走了，所以扯平啦。”张晓波手机响了，他一边看短信一边摆摆手。“施工队要来看场地，我得回去了……你……去那么远的地方，自己保重吧。”

      他转身走了几步，又停住回过头来，扬起嘴角笑了。不同于刚才程式化的僵硬微笑，这次倒真心实意。“小飞……”他还说了句什么，可谭小飞没听清，他只顾死死盯住对面的清瘦身影：浅灰色的圆领T恤，洗旧的牛仔裤卷着裤脚，黑白格图案的VANS帆布鞋，露出八颗牙的明亮笑容。他用尽全力，把这一幕烙印在脑海中。

      日后天各一方，再难有交集。

　　　

　　　

1.

      没多久谭军耀便身陷囹圄。党羽被拘捕，资产被冻结。谭小飞顶着护照上的假名字，在温哥华、卡尔加里、多伦多等地腾挪，像长谈那晚他老子训导的那样，“隔一两年换个城市”。当过地陪干过汽修工，维持生计不难。

　　床伴同样不缺。虽然不再有大把金钱加持，但他仍然身高腿长面容英俊，不刻意打扮也每每引得吧台边独饮的女人向他投来探寻的兴奋目光。

　　在多伦多曾和一个半工半读的长沙姑娘断断续续来往了几个月。女孩姓曹，肉末酸豆角和剁椒鱼头做得颇地道，周末去她家过夜能打打牙祭。直到一晚，小飞叼着事后烟正要点燃，女孩说双亲暑假要来探视，希望他陪着一起吃饭、游历。第二天早饭过后他就打包牙刷毛巾几样私人物品离开了。错愕的女孩站在玄关，红着眼角问他“为什么Kris？为什么？”他摸摸女孩的头，只说你值得更好的人。

　　因为我是个可鄙的逃犯，因为我哪有心思恋爱、成家，因为我对你谈不上多喜欢——这些话伤人伤己，何必说出来。

　　第五年他来到魁北克市。这里气候湿润降水丰富，有时让他想起家乡。或许是厌倦了毫无意义的四处辗转，他在这个盛产枫糖的城市住下，白天接接Uber的单子，晚上在老码头一家酒吧做服务生。

　　他得以借着工作旁观他人的片刻喜怒哀乐。至于他自己，保持警惕太久，结交新朋友的能力仿佛退化了，一个人的生活平淡无波，老气横秋得不像年轻人。

　　　

　　旧识们大多失去音讯，只有侯小杰保持了微信联系。他来加拿大第二年，侯小杰告诉他谭军耀由死缓改判无期，但托关系打听过，进一步减刑几无可能，“抱歉小飞哥，节哀顺变吧”。第四年，告诉他阿彪埋头发奋争取到了录取名额，去德国进修车辆工程了。第五年，说随着一项国家级区域经济战略的规划实施，北京已不同以往，“帝都”两字也成了历史。不仅当年丰台汽修厂那一带，就连中心城区都被改造，大批胡同里的原住民迁往五环外。不过后海那片基本维持原貌，“小飞哥我上礼拜路过以前六爷住的地方，那里现在是一家酒吧了。”

　　小飞看见这条留言一滞。他再三措辞，写了又删，只发送了几个字“张晓波呢？现在怎样？”

　　第二天得到回复：“挺好的。那里生意不错，年轻女客人很多呢。哎他调酒技术不错，还请我喝了一杯”……

　　挺好的——那就好。谭小飞捂住胸口，这里像被散弹枪击中了一样有奇异的灼痛感。

　　后来他再没向侯小杰问起过张晓波。

　　　

      渐渐入了冬。十一月的魁北克已经很冷，严寒让日子显得更加漫长。不知不觉间到了2020年11月6日，他25周岁了。

      没有生日蛋糕，没有庆祝派对，他习惯了。打开Uber司机端出门——

      意外毫无征兆地降临。第三个乘客是个微微发福的中年男人，梳着背头，上车后抱怨当地的亲戚今天不能陪同。絮絮叨叨一通后，猛地在副驾上转过身看着他，做恍然大悟状“我说怎么看你面熟，你是那位省长的公子吧？对了，姓谭，谭省长！我前些年在湖南跑生意，去府上拜年，见过你的。那时我参与棚改项目，多亏谭省长关照。不过后来……”说到此可能想起谭军耀的下场，尴尬地住了嘴。

      “你认错人了。我姓李。”谭小飞不动声色，甚至成功挤出一个营业期间随身携带的微笑。

      “是吗？哦，对不起。”对方一脸疑虑，不过也没再多话。

　　　

      他的心情瞬间跌落谷底。男乘客下车后直接开回公寓，歪在沙发上头脑空白地发了大半天呆，午饭吃没吃也不清楚。等意识到口渴起身找水喝，窗外已是一片漆黑。

      打电话请了晚班的病假，他下楼去马路对面的便利店拎了一瓶杰克丹尼回来。一边喝一边困兽般在房间里来回踱步，心不在焉地被茶几绊了一下，玻璃杯没握住摔碎了。索性直接对着瓶口灌，琥珀色的波本威士忌顺着喉咙一路往下，醇厚又辛辣。虽然在酒吧端盘子，他其实很长时间没喝烈酒了，半瓶下肚后头开始犯晕。

      可这样真好。眼前浮起一层薄雾，透过它环顾，四周乏味单调的白墙不那么刺眼了，空荡荡的公寓似乎有了温度。他压抑太久了，平日麻木的心在酒精的刺激下剧烈跳动。他在想这漫长的流放到底有没有尽头。有那么几秒钟，他怀疑自己哭了，伸手摸摸眼角却是干涩的。

      瓶子很快见底了。他迈着虚浮的步子再次推开便利店的门，付款，接过第二瓶。然后天花板晃动起来，迅速旋转了180度，“咚”的一声巨响和玻璃的碎裂声滞后地传来。他眼前出现了两条腿，接着是收银员放大的脸，听见报警电话中有人轮番用法语和英语说出“酒精中毒”这个字眼。

      是在说我吗？没那么严重吧。他翕动着青紫的嘴唇，发不出声音来。

      衰到家了，一瓶酒就放倒了。他努力想要坐起来，但身体没有一点力气，手指一番抽搐后不再动弹了。

     

      诡异的是，刚才模糊的神智突然清明起来。二十五年人生中的点滴回忆纷纷涌来，一帧一帧从眼前闪过：幼时去动物园玩，狮虎山前的栏杆边谭军耀把他扛在肩膀上，妈妈举着买来的冷饮焦急跑来，责怪谭军耀这样太危险让他赶紧放下孩子；五年级在课堂上开小差看他的第一本古龙，对书中世界充满向往与幻想，攥拳立志要当一名快意恩仇的大侠；初三和坐在斜前方的蘑菇头女同学传纸条谈情，去女孩家初尝禁果，在她藏蓝色校服裙内侧留下一小块暗色的血迹……夜里那个横穿马路的人几乎是凭空冒出来，撞在他车上飞到半空然后甩在五米外，满脸血污的模样日后屡屡出现在他的噩梦中；在北京和一帮富家子弟整日厮混，飙车，赌博，拉帮结派，在工体夜店的包房里抽多了大麻和不知几个女孩滚作一团……

      他想起那辆火红色如梦似幻的恩佐法拉利。有个混小子划了这千金难买的珍宝，被摁在他面前还满不在乎，愤怒又不屑地瞪圆眼睛梗着脖子。哎，张晓波。当年连张照片也没留下，随着时间流逝，原本这几年他的面容已经变得模糊。现在竟然无比清晰，连亲吻时唇角柔软的触感都如此真实。两人在小飞公寓里纵欲到东方发白，累得洗不动澡，汗津津依偎在床头分享一支黑色寿百年。“瞧着，小爷我给你露一手”。张晓波来了兴致，嘬着腮深吸一大口静止几秒，果冻色的嘴唇围成O型，舌尖轻弹下牙，一口气吐出三个烟圈来。他扬起下巴，得意洋洋地笑了，小飞顿觉自己辛劳了一整晚的小兄弟又有抬头之势……以及银锭桥边的告别。张晓波转身那一刻的笑容想必是被蚀刻在他的视网膜底部了，此时分毫不差地重现在他眼前。

      再见了，晓波。再见。

      他的视野越来越灰暗，越来越灰暗。终于连最后一丝光亮也消失了。

　　　

 

 

2.

      谭小飞抬起沉重的眼皮。造型夸张的铁艺吊灯映入眼帘，灯罩上因为久未清洁蒙着厚厚一层灰。

      既不美观也不实用，他看一次就吐槽一次房东的差品味。感慨完后翻身闭眼，准备再睡一会儿——等等！

      他猛地坐起来，左看看又看看。这是他的公寓没错。他在自己手臂、大腿上掐了好几下，嗯，有温度，是血肉之躯。哆嗦着伸手在床头柜上够到苹果，日期显示2020年9月30日。

      这是怎么回事？他明明在那个苦寒之夜死于急性酒精中毒。痛苦和绝望那么深切，他很难相信仅仅是一场梦。

　　　

      接下来的一周过得浑浑噩噩。照旧白天开车晚上跑堂，除了每次路过镜子、橱窗他都看看能否映出自己的身影，日子过得无甚不同。然后他接到了区号+86的来电，是他印象中还没等到宣判就死于犯人斗殴的潘志龚。

　 “小飞啊，你不是三天两头说想回来吗，老爷子发话，现在没问题了。”

      他攥着手机，惊得答不上话来。

　　　

      他上网输入父亲的名字搜索，为了求真，用百度、360、必应、雅虎等能够中文检索的多个引擎交叉验证。谭军耀非但没有东窗事发，而且官运亨通：因为他治理有方，在经济下行期间让省级GDP连续几年逆势增长，上面委任他进京继任因年龄关系退休的周行长——看似平调，明眼人知道其实是更有前途了。当然，这是台面上的说法。一个服务器设在海外的右派论坛开了贴八他，主楼爆料前几年打虎声势最盛时他曾被匿名举报，中纪委手握对账单这般确凿的证据，居然也能化险为夷。楼下的跟帖神秘兮兮地说谭是海里有人，这两年他的靠山在派系斗争中得胜，他也跟着升仙。

      谭小飞在电脑前看到两眼发花，洗了把脸，推断出结论：不是简单的回炉重练，而是有了不同的选择。他可以回去了！

      重生的喜悦溢满胸膛。

　　　

      他拖着摔坏了一角的RIMOVA，吹着口哨从日上免税店穿行而过。轿车驶出T3航站楼时他甚至想伸展双臂矫情地呼喊几句——

      北京，我回来了！

 

      10月中旬的一个下午，谭小飞迈进了聚义厅的门槛。正在擦拭杯子的年轻老板抬头愣住了，仿佛不知该摆出什么表情来。

      “听说这里酒水不错，虽然还没到营业时间，但能请我喝一杯吗？”

　

      他倚在吧台边欣赏张晓波调酒。雪克杯中依次注入金酒和青柠汁，双手一通摇混，又充满仪式感地单手晃动几下，缓缓倒进玻璃杯，在杯口插上一片青柠。

      “喏，店里的销量冠军。以后谁再跟你说螺丝起子应该用伏特加兑橙汁，你就糊他一脸。”

      谭小飞心情大好地调侃“这么骚包的动作，平时给女客人表演得特别起劲吧？”

      对方不置可否，竖了竖中指。“加拿大怎么样？”

      “没意思，不想去了。”他拿过张晓波放在一旁的中南海敲敲烟盒，“禁烟太严，出了家门基本靠忍。烟盒上全是倒胃口的健康警示图片，你知道我看见国内这种干干净净的烟盒有多亲切么！”

      张晓波撇嘴乐了。“那你丫戒了没？”

      “戒不了。抽的时候太舒服，危害再大都值得。”

      张晓波被小飞意有所指的话和带着温度的视线弄得有点不自然，只好低头玩弄塑料打火机。“回来有什么打算？”

      “还在想。我多半不是读书的料，不过会找点事做，不能再像以前那样了。你呢，头上的伤有没有后遗症？”

      张晓波摇摇头。“唯一的后遗症就是一道疤。被头发遮住也无所谓了。”

      “开酒吧很累吧？”

      “旅游旺季累成狗。平时凑合，有个哥们儿一起忙乎。”

      “常有客人耍酒疯吗？”

      “不多，应付得了。而且闷三儿叔有空会来镇镇场子。”

      “那肯定管用。他那张黑脸一拉下来，”谭小飞绷起面孔模仿闷三儿的神态，“哪个还敢没事找抽？”

      两人都笑了，气氛轻松起来。屋外是公认北京最美季节的飒爽金秋，咫尺之距坐着他“弥留之际”想念的人。谭小飞觉得如果冥冥中有股力量给了他第二次机会，为的就是这一刻。他把手覆在张晓波仍在转动打火机的手上，不等对方做出反应赶紧开口“晓波，我们……”

      高跟鞋的声音由远及近。一个穿酒红色针织衫的女孩站在门口，及肩直发，化着淡妆，小鹿般驯良的大眼睛。张晓波火速抽回自己的手，略尴尬：“我正要跟你说，这是我的未婚妻郑虹。小虹，这位是……我朋友谭小飞。”

　　　

　　　

　　　

3.

      幸亏郑虹不是表现欲强的那种类型。如果她撒娇秀恩爱，谭小飞恐怕会忍不住当场掀桌。两人对他客客气气的，但那副主人夫妇礼貌待客的架势同样让他如坐针毡。他仰头喝干杯中酒，走前连再见都没说。

      这事没完。

 

      翌日上午，张晓波拽开卷帘门推着永久28出来，毫无意外地看见谭小飞抱臂站在几米外，脚底一地烟头。

      “我要去国税局买发票，没空请你喝酒了。”

      谭小飞不耐烦地摆摆手，挥苍蝇一样驱散掉那些铺垫的场面话。“和她分手吧。”

      “什么？”

      “那个什么虹，和她分手。你们才交往多久，啊？！最多睡上几次，能有多少感情就要结婚？”

      张晓波把自行车靠边停住，有点生气。“谭小飞你一大早跑来胡闹什么？！”

      谭小飞的戾气也压不住了。他抓住对方双肩把人抵在墙上，凑近几乎紧贴着：“你觉得我是在胡闹？”

      张晓波几次试图推开他也没成功，几位街坊路过时好奇的样子让他臊得脸上挂不住。想发火爆粗，抬头看见谭小飞眼角因为缺觉出现的血丝又觉得不忍。他松开拳，深呼吸尽量平静下来，“郑虹是个很好的女孩。我和她交往两年多了，说好等她休年假就去拍照领证。以前张学军总念叨想要孙子，他要是知道一定很满意。”

      “我们的事呢，就这么算了？这几年没联系你是实在没有办法。现在我回来了，不会再走了。”

      “过去那么久了，那些乱七八糟的事扯不清谁欠谁，干脆翻篇吧。还能做哥们儿不是很好吗？”

      “可我不想当哥们儿。”谭小飞的双手从张晓波肩头滑落，无力地垂着。“我不想当哥们儿。晓波，你不明白……”他满腔委屈堵在胸口，想告诉对方他隐姓埋名煎熬数年、在异国他乡死了一次才有机会回来，终究无从开口。他知道张晓波这些年也不易：受伤昏迷差点留下后遗症，父子不睦多年终于和解却失去了尽孝机会；而这两件事他都脱不了干系。如今对方想要结婚生子的平静生活，他哪有资格搅局呢？

      “别难过了。”张晓波抚慰性地摸摸他的胳膊。“做兄弟更好，永远不会分手。将来你找到合适的人我也会祝福你，摆酒时给你塞个大红包。”

　　　

      谭小飞窝在交道口附近的公寓里恹恹度日。谭军耀几次来电叫他去家里未果，便雇了个钟点工上门给他做饭、打扫。得到消息的太子党们开始联系他，有以前一起飙车的想约出来继续逍遥，也有人想借此攀附他红得发紫的老子——他一概懒得理会。

      他心说过阵子我会振作起来的。找点事情做，既糊口又打发时间。

      但是至少，等伤口再长一长。

　　　

      中度污染的周五傍晚，他在阳台上望着北二环上一长串移动缓慢的红色尾灯发呆，门铃锲而不舍地响个不停。谭军耀来了。身旁秘书模样的小伙子把印有两只黑天鹅的蛋糕盒子放在桌上，对父子二人欠欠身走了。

      谭小飞很吃惊。放养多年缺少沟通，原本父子情已经十分淡泊。但他忙于新官上任的父亲居然记得住今天是他生日，还穿过可怕的晚高峰亲自前来庆祝。这实在太不像谭军耀了。他回忆起所谓“前世”，导致他父亲倒台的第一张多米诺骨牌是他疏于保管泄露出去的对账单，心里难免愧疚。

      “小飞呀，你回来一个多月了。前段太忙没顾上安排，下个月我给你找一家央企的二级子公司，休息够了去上班吧。”

      “我不去。那种地方不适合我。”

      “有什么适合不适合？到时候打点好，有人照顾你带你不会很累的。不愿意天天去也可以不坐班。”

      “不去。同事很快就看得出我是凭关系来的，表面上不说什么，心里会轻视。不如你借点钱给我，盘一家汽修厂。这个我擅长，凭本事吃饭，本钱也能还你。”

      “你这想法上次我听老潘说了。不行啊，你毕竟有过案底，还是少碰车。万一那家人缺钱了进京上访或者找到你，还得处理。”谭军耀扶了扶半框眼镜在沙发上坐下，放慢语速加重语气。“我现在位置敏感，天天被媒体盯着，人前说每句话都再三斟酌打好底稿。如果哪个不开眼的小记者挖出来以前的事，多麻烦。爱好、自立什么先放一边，你是我儿子，总得做身份相称的工作。”

      谭小飞的心随着父亲几乎是逐字说出的话沉了下去。原来是担心被他拖累。以此类推，恩准他回国也不是出于亲情，多半是上面不放心子女在外的官员掌舵一国的货币政策，召他回来可以打消这种顾虑。

      他醍醐灌顶。这一次，亲情依然是他不配拥有的奢侈品。

 

      桌上价格高昂的蛋糕那么刺眼，他只想扔得远远的。谭军耀一走，他就罩上件棒球衫提着盒子下楼，恶狠狠掼进垃圾桶里。

      他双手插兜漫无目的地在雾霾中前行。不知不觉走到街心公园，在水塘边的长椅坐下。空气质量欠佳，可这里照旧热闹。大妈们伴着快节奏的歌曲在跳广场舞；熊孩子们有的在学习轮滑有的把小自行车骑得飞快；看热闹的在光线昏暗的路灯下围成一圈围观两位老人的象棋对弈；年轻的红男绿女佩戴着各式运动装备跑得起劲……似乎每个人都有事忙，似乎每个人都在积极地生活。除了他。

      他茫然地坐着。时间渐晚，他人陆续离开。他毫无察觉，只是不知所措地呆坐着，任由自己被越来越厚重的层层雾气包围了。困意袭来，他索性躺下，裹紧有点单薄的外套睡去了。

　　　

 

 

4.

      凛冽的寒风吹过林间，刺在脸上生疼。

      What the FUCK ?

      谭小飞回过神来，震惊地发现自己站在颐和园的野湖岸边。身旁是一群抄着棍棒的乌合之众，以及面容阴鸷的潘志龚。一个穿着军绿色大衣的人影踩着冰层从对岸蹒跚跑来，手中武士刀的锋刃在日照下灼灼闪光。知其不可为而为之，张学军仿佛江湖传说中从容赴死的侠客，落魄又骄傲。

　　　

      25岁生日成了一道谭小飞迈不过去的门槛。时间戛然而止，然后回溯，把他抛在一个随意的节点。起初以为命运恩赐他改变的机会，却每每更像是恶劣的玩笑：境遇各有不同，结果始终糟糕。

      这第二次，他回到茬架的时刻，再次目睹六爷轰然倒地。谭军耀没被对账单扳倒，但多少受了点影响再无缘高升。谭小飞再次被不容置喙地打包轰走。

      临行前照例去后海道别，一路上谭小飞不断打着腹稿：我还会回来，请等着我。泡妞可以，但别谈婚论嫁。排练数遍的台词在见到张晓波的那一刻全部作废。是，六爷懂得小飞，说那孩子心不脏本质不坏，可不代表他儿子愿意和解。失去父亲的痛苦险些击垮头伤未愈的张晓波，仇家上门，他没有招呼叔伯们一起抄家伙揍人已经算念及旧情了。

       “还能做哥们儿不是很好吗？”——小飞看着张晓波充满冰冷恨意的双眼，突然想起对方曾经说过的话。可惜他当时不知满足。

 

      第三次最惨。潘志龚下手太重，张晓波在ICU躺了几天后死于脑部大出血。张学军自然没了谈判约架的耐心，和闷三儿带着人直接把潘志龚堵了。警察赶到时两派皆已人仰马翻，潘志龚攥着流出来的肠子歪在墙角断了气，六爷外伤不重，但心脏病发作救护车没开到医院人就没了。

      谭小飞陷入了前所未有的恐慌，害怕时间循环会在此中断。他认定张家父子的厄运是自己的错，心怀愧疚艰难度日，直至再次回到过去，他才松了口气——第四次回去，他身处丰台汽修厂二层的房间，大乔踮起脚尖揪着他的衣领质问：“谭小飞，你到底心里有没有我，给个痛快话！”

      当初他只顾着为要去加拿大烦恼，根本懒得理会发火的女朋友，晚上大乔就赌气在酒吧里和张晓波亲到了一起。现在竟然又回到这一刻。他几次被折腾，多少有些心灰意冷，决定在事故前夕避免错误。

      于是他拉开大乔的手：“没有。大家图个开心，何必认真。分手算了。”

      大乔踩着马丁靴咯噔咯噔跑下楼去，紧接着传来大力轰油门的声音。谭小飞想了想，跟着下到一层，正在小声八卦的众人赶紧住嘴。“我和大乔分手了。”他走过阿彪身边，又特意补充一句：“以后她愿意跟谁就跟谁。”

      夜里他被未知号码的来电吵醒了。滑动屏幕接通，一个再熟悉不过的声音传来：“请问你是谭小飞吗？我是Mix Club的工作人员。你女朋友喝多了，你能来接她吗？”

      他随便找辆车开过去，没动恩佐。这一次他想要个新的开始。工体北门的路边，张晓波还穿着记忆中那间黑色帽衫，喝得烂醉的大乔靠在他肩头。小飞想到上一世两人各自的遭遇，突然眼眶酸涩，咬住嘴唇缓了一会儿才敢下车。他把大乔安置在后座，转身一本正经地说：“谢谢你。但我和她已经分手了，现在单身。”对方盯着他情绪复杂的脸不知脑补了什么剧情，拍了拍他的肩安慰：“噢，你别难过。要不，我陪你也喝几杯？”

      一来二去就熟了。小飞记得张晓波喜欢捣鼓音乐，为他引荐了一位小有名气的LiveHouse主理人，每逢张晓波参与演出的场次必带人捧场。这送上门的殷勤好意张晓波参不透缘由，只当这年轻土豪缺少本地朋友。地安门的糖炒栗子、烟袋斜街的芝麻烧饼、宇宙中心的枣糕王，他用这些价格亲民但耗费耐心的排队美食作为回馈，自觉承担起陪游京城的任务来。

      他们去看国安的比赛，在山呼海啸的看台上做人浪、挥舞队旗，对着天津泰达球迷区高声京骂；去园博园参加Color Run，被劈头盖脸洒满各种颜色的粉末，冲过终点脏兮兮躺倒在地；去太古里橙色大厅的联盟主场看《魔兽》，散场后和其他玩家在道具前嘻嘻哈哈地合影；桑拿天在南锣鼓巷半日游，衣服能攥出水，赌咒发誓再不来这能把人挤成肉饼的地方凑热闹；在鼓楼西大街的烤羊蝎子店喝了太多啤酒，蹲在马路牙子上倾诉对各自家庭的不满，又口齿不清地互相劝解；想不出节目的夜晚就宅在公寓里，嚼着乐事薯片埋头保卫萝卜，伴着电视机里的深夜档老电影在沙发上毫无形象地呼呼大睡……

      他们分别交过几个女友，有时带出来double date，失恋则了去麦乐迪通宵嘶吼。没有名车被毁的芥蒂，不掺杂父辈恩仇和官场是非，一切正如两个普通男孩的平凡友情。当然有几次，微醺状态下勾肩搭背、两人脸离得太近，或者夜里醒来，看着枕在自己腿上打着小呼噜的张晓波，小飞也会回忆起往世的亲吻和拥抱，心里略有不甘。但他不敢试探，不敢得寸进尺打破这微妙的平衡。

      时间过得飞快。张晓波签了乐队继续小有成就的卖唱生涯，谭小飞开了家汽修厂专门服务车友会的发烧友们。2020年入了冬，张晓波和女友奉子成婚，死活不肯让谭小飞当伴郎，理由是太帅了会抢镜头。再铁的兄弟也不行！

      这任务最后交给弹球儿了。当天小飞看见张学军坐在隔壁主桌，穿着笔挺的深灰色中山装戴着胸花，皱纹沟壑的老脸喜气洋洋。小飞举起手机对着香槟色的背景墙和过道两侧的婚纱照易拉宝一番喀嚓，挑了几张最俗气的发朋友圈，“好兄弟大婚”——想了想又配上别处看来的鸡汤“现世安稳，岁月静好”。他点了根桌上的红双喜，暗自得意地晃着二郎腿。对啊，就是岁月静好没错。

      如果能留在这个世界就好了。

 

      他依然没有如愿。

      生日那晚几个朋友给他开了Party。张晓波在家照顾孕吐太凶的老婆参加不了，在微信上发了一串卖萌的emoji致歉，又豪气冲天派了个99.99元的红包祝寿星老“今年二十明年十八”。谭小飞对着那些贱贱的表情包咧嘴笑了。

      一群人又喝又唱闹了个尽兴。谭小飞困得脑壳疼，上下眼皮打架死撑半天还是不行，脸上的蛋糕屑没洗掉就睡着了。他做了个很长很真实的梦，梦中回到那年盛夏的银锭桥，在这风景如画的古都地标和心上人作别。张晓波穿着浅灰色T恤站在两米外，对他温柔地笑：“小飞……”

      你说什么？谭小飞竖起耳朵，努力捕捉当初遗漏的后半句。

      “我等着你出来。”

 

 

 

5.

      “小飞，小飞！”潘志龚推了推他的肩膀。

       谭小飞醒过神来。

      第五次。这是首都机场T3的候机大厅。他掏出上衣内兜里的登机牌，北京直飞温哥华，1小时后登机。

      按照正常的时间，离他去后海找张晓波已过去了2个月。他即将前往加拿大。

 

      上一世有一夜宅在家里，张晓波已经睡了，他因为傍晚的咖啡太浓困意全无，开着电视打算随便找个节目催眠。电影频道播放一部老片，男主角是个气象播报员，和他暗恋的女同事一起去边境小镇报道当地的土拨鼠日庆典。工作结束后突遇暴风雪，他们只得在旅馆住下。奇遇发生了，他每次睁开双眼便回到土拨鼠日的早晨，这一天无休止地不断重复。后来他改变了玩世不恭的态度、积极面对生活，才得以冲破时间循环。

      谭小飞后半段看得挺认真，在沙发上坐得笔直。片尾这个其貌不扬的高个男人终于抱得美人归，他在屏幕外跟着傻笑起来。

　　　

       潘志龚警惕地看着他。“你没事吧？怎么一直发愣。”

      “我昨晚没睡好，有点困。”他看了看墙上的指示牌。“龚叔，我去洗把脸精神一下。”

      潘志龚跟他同时站了起来。“我陪你去，在门口帮你拿包。然后送你去安检。”

      谭小飞颇顺从地，“好”。

      他拖着行李箱不紧不慢地向卫生间走，旁边潘志龚紧紧跟着。这人重创过他母亲的情人，伤害了六爷和晓波，他心里其实挺恨。但如今谭家势力危在旦夕，也只有他还尽职尽责地执行谭军耀的每一道指令。

      走到拐角处，他猛地一把搡开潘志龚，用力之大几乎把那人推倒，行李也撇在地上，迈着大步向警务工作站跑去。潘志龚在身后再三高呼他的名字，他置若罔闻。

      “小飞……我等着你出来。”

      他握紧双拳狂奔。

 

      交通肇事逃逸致人死亡，应处七年以上有期徒刑，未满十八周岁者减轻或从轻处罚。谭小飞当年未成年，且具有自首情节，最终获刑五年；根据就近收监执行的原则，判在清河监狱服刑。

      清河农场位于天津市宁河县，却是北京的一块飞地，关押改造了北京市一半以上的常年押犯。昔日的盐碱荒滩，现今的全国监狱系统模范单位。谭小飞不清楚自己能否从这里出去。确切的说，是不清楚能否留到刑期结束的那一天。五年后是2021年，可能2020年他25岁时又会离开，给这所著名监狱留下一个在押犯凭空失踪的未解之谜。

      但至少在那之前他会努力偿还。就如那个气象播报员，尽管不知明日何时到来，还是力所能及地与人为善，认真过好每一刻。谭小飞年少轻狂时期的这桩事故，给他人带来灾难，也让自己背负罪恶感的重担。他愿意付出几年青春悔过，换得心安。

      他住进了那间30余平米的监舍。初来时作为新号儿走板确实挨了顿揍，后来也有人看他眉清目秀想拿他练手立威，能躲就躲，躲不过就硬扛。为了争取减刑，他不愿意站队参与帮派，同其他犯人始终保持距离。好在这里号称“现代化文明监管改造基地”，总体上不算多么暗无天日。几个月后他表现良好得到狱警赏识，牢头主动关照他，也就没人再刁难了。

      艰苦是毋庸置疑的。在车间里长时间机械地踩缝纫机，做这种以前他认为属于女人的工作。或是顶着烈日在田间播种、除草，养尊处优的少爷很快晒伤了，整整一周脸部皮肤火辣辣的。但最难熬的是每月的会见日。他的父亲在秦城监狱，母亲早已不知所踪，监舍里8名犯人唯独他没有亲属探视。人前他尽量绷着摆出不甚在意的样子，内心却很忐忑。外面的世界不知还有没有人挂念他。

      他只好把梦里听到的那句话翻来覆去念给自己听，死死抓住这根救命稻草。起初他不太肯定当时张晓波确实说了，后来重复的次数多了，倒觉得无所谓真假了。这剥夺自由的高墙电网内，这个约定是支撑他坚持下来的希望。

　　　

      日复一日。每天规规矩矩接受思想、文化、技术“三课”教育，劳动改造积攒工分之余还申请协助狱警做额外的杂工。晚上看完新闻联播到就寝前，舍友们闹哄哄地炸金花、斗地主，他则坐在紧挨筒道的地方写长长的学习心得和悔罪书。除了花钱买案子检举揭发，能办到的减刑条件他逐一践行了。

      服刑第四年，清河监狱组织减刑评审。谭小飞因认罪态度端正、遵守监规、劳动生产成绩突出，被认定为“确有悔过表现”。经分监区、监区、监狱三级合议审核和北京市中级人民法院批准，获得一年减刑。

      2020年11月，他重回自由身。离他的二十五岁生日，还剩五天。

　　　

 

6.

      聚义厅向来生意火爆。占据着后海的地利完全不愁客流，营业两年后又有个阅读量10W+的美食公众号盘点《什刹海商圈20个不容错过的好去处》，没收一分广告费就把聚义厅收录在内，图文并茂地安利这家“酒水良心价、老板颜值高”。从此只要天气好，巴掌大的地方必定人满为患，张晓波和弹球儿每天忙到飞起。

      不巧最近弹球儿家里有病人，三天两头得去医院送饭、陪床，一人撑场子的张晓波累得恨不能罢工。周五从早上他起眼皮一直在跳，左眼右眼轮着来，他嘀咕着这是疲劳过度了，考虑是不是该暂时歇业两天。

      午饭后他从后院扛了一箱苏打水和一箱坚果零食出来，拆包、分装好。擦了擦脸上的汗，坐在吧台凳上点了根烟解乏。

      褐色烟丝刚泛起红光，有个人进了门。袅袅烟雾中是谭小飞颀长的身影，黑了许多，头发略长于板寸，穿着宽格条纹衫和卡其色的裤子。

      闹了半天是为他呀。张晓波想见了鬼了，怎么这劳改犯发型衬得他的五官更加英气逼人。一双桃花眼顾盼生辉，但不同于曾经的轻狂高傲，目光坚毅了，在不甚明亮的光线下还有种难言的沧桑感。有些东西不一样了。

      “好久不见。”张老板掸落烟灰。“我请你喝一杯？”

      “太好了。我要螺丝起子。”

      张晓波起身往吧台后走。“庆祝你出来。我等很久了。”话音刚落就被拽住小臂。他回头，谭小飞不可置信地看着他。

      “再说一遍好吗？”谭小飞眼睛晶亮，仿佛含着一汪水。

      “很高兴你出来了。我等着这一天呢。”他坦然把另一只自由的手放在谭小飞的手上，轻轻握了握。

      他被拥入怀中，谭小飞埋首在他肩上。两条精瘦有力的胳膊箍在他身侧渐渐收紧，环在他的肩胛骨下方。几滴滚烫的液体顺着他的后颈落了下来。

      两人保持这姿势待了一会儿。张晓波摸了摸谭小飞的脑袋，竖起的发梢扎得手心痒痒的。像是在摸一只小刺猬，短而密的刺包裹着柔软的肚皮。他忍不住多呼噜了几把，轻轻画着圆圈。

      “喂”谭小飞在他肩上蹭了蹭下巴，声音闷闷的。“张晓波，你现在有女朋友吗？”

      “没有。”

      “那男朋友？”

      张晓波回撤了一点和他对视，眼角略挑衅地微微上挑：“我不知道。你说呢？”

　　　

      等翻箱倒柜找到那块平日出镜率不高的“暂停营业”木牌，张晓波脸上又出了一层薄汗。栗色卷毛柔顺地贴在鬓角，看上去很乖巧。他把牌子挂在门口的钉子上，退回屋里拉下卷帘门。刚一转身，就被谭小飞大力抱住了。

      “晓波——”久违的低音炮在耳边响起，充满情欲，还夹杂着一丝委屈。“晓波。”他顺着张晓波从耳垂到下颚的漂亮线条一路亲吻，向下来到喉结，舔了舔，接着轻轻咬了一口。

      张晓波被弄得有点痒，伸手想推拒，却被攥住双腕高举在头顶。“我说你丫属……”谭小飞用吻堵住他的嘴，舌头长驱直入在张晓波口腔灵活地搅动，扫过这狭小空间的每一寸。他用了点力，舌尖甚至触到了张晓波的软腭，然后收下来，卷住张晓波的舌根，无比眷恋地痴缠在一起。

      绵长的一吻结束，两人都有些喘。谭小飞湿漉漉地在张晓波脸上啄了一口，思想斗争了几秒，最终下定决心：“波儿，有件事我必须先告诉你。”

　　　

      “今天就是你的生日？”张晓波仍在消化这诡异的故事。

      谭小飞点头。

      “很可能明天你又会回到过去？”

      谭小飞再次点头。

      张晓波想哈哈一笑挤兑几句，想说你他妈的是不是在号子里把脑子秀逗了，以为自己是艾瑞克·巴纳穿越个没完吗？但他对着谭小飞的脸，又笑不出来了。谭小飞明显非常焦虑，强装镇定等待他的宣判。

      他也莫名严肃起来。

      “也就是说，明早醒来可能我枕边什么也没有，只留下睡皱了的床单。”他小声嘀咕。“有点残忍呀。”

      谭小飞的头立即垂了下去。“对不起。我其实考虑过，等今天过去如果我还在，再来找你。但是我又怕到不了明天……这次我尽全力弥补错误了，释放以后没剩下几天，想来想去实在不愿放弃机会……我只想试一下运气。对不起，我太自私了。”

      他感到张晓波的手放在他头顶上，令人心安的热度透过掌心传来。“不用道歉。你要是不来我才遗憾呢。”

      “那，现在我们怎么办？”他抬起头。

      张晓波用食指刮了刮他的鼻梁，笑得俏皮又笃定。“过好剩下的半天呗。”

 

 

 

7.

      两人默契地牵手向后院走去，一进卧室门就搂在一块儿难舍难分。适才平息下去的欲火再次升腾起来，撩得人焦急难耐。

      张晓波被亲得晕晕乎乎的间隙想到，之前搬东西出了汗，想先去冲个澡。才迈出一步去便被谭小飞捞回来摁在墙壁上，磕得有点疼，却让他更加亢奋起来。

      谭小飞一双大手握住他的腰侧，紧紧贴住他的双腿滑了下去，单膝点地跪着。他解开张晓波牛仔裤的扣子，用牙齿咬开拉链，隔着布料轻吻张晓波的东西，逗弄了一会儿，才拽掉内裤把那根含了进去。

      张晓波倒抽一口气。谭小飞温暖的口腔裹住他的柱身来回滑动，时不时嘬一下，或者吐出来，歪头啧啧有声地舔舐他的囊袋。技巧说不上多高超，但想到这是阔别几年的谭小飞伏在他胯下，他就爽得头皮发麻。他的手搭在谭小飞头上想要使力，奈何揪了两把没有着力点的板寸都从手心里滑了出去，只能托着谭小飞的后脑勺，随着他的节奏向前送胯。

      快到高潮时他推了推谭小飞的头，示意对方起开。可谭小飞反而吸吮得越发卖力，他推了两把没推开，绷不住全部射在谭小飞嘴里。他眼前一片炫目的白光，下面谭小飞那张俊脸都看不真切了，靠着墙缓缓喘息。谭小飞把东西吞咽掉，侧着头在张晓波大腿内侧亲了亲。然后他抱起人一把甩在旁边床上。

      床头柜里没找到杜蕾斯，只有一管欧舒丹护手霜。谭小飞腹诽这八成是哪个前女友送的，一边嫌弃一边拧开盖挤了些在手指上。他看了看还在回神的张晓波，分开他两条白得反光的腿跪坐在中间，从后面的小洞探了进去。

      谭小飞下面早已坚硬如铁，还是咬牙耐着性子扩张，到三个手指进出自如，张晓波用脚尖在他小腿肚上蹭了蹭，“来吧”。

      进入时张晓波疼得嘶了一声咬住下唇。尽管前戏做得充足，但后面太久没用本来就紧，对方又尺寸惊人，实在有点为难他。谭小飞也好不到哪儿去，被入口处的括约肌箍得死紧，不上不下的很是难受。他带着爱意轻轻抚摩张晓波平坦的小腹和突兀的胯骨，等到张晓波逐渐适应了放松下来，才一边观察张晓波的反应一边慢慢往前推进。整根没入，两人都呼出一口气。

      谭小飞弯下腰，近距离凝视着张晓波的脸。他来回往复经历了好几轮不同的人生，体验过别样的悲欢离合，耗费过大把时光洗刷罪孽，终于得以把意中人压在身下。他吻了吻张晓波挺翘的鼻尖，心里充满欢喜。即使明天要离开，至少这一刻的餍足幸福能够让他铭记。

      “我要动了。”他宣告。

      “再不动以为你不行了呢。”底下伶牙俐齿的胡同小爷回以一个白眼。

      他摆起跨来。张晓波多数只是蹙眉发出暗哑的气声，却比以前那些大声叫床的情人更能刺激他，那说不清是隐忍还是纵欲的神态性感极了。他开始还不疾不徐把握着节奏，过了一会儿就克制不住了，速度越来越快，幅度越来越大，顶得张晓波直往上撞。床头板是实木的，没有可抓的地方，张晓波只好攥住枕头的两角，白皙的手指把枕巾拧得皱成一团。谭小飞一手提起他的左腿挂在腰上，另一只手掰开他的右手握住，举到嘴边一口含进他的手指。

      “看你…调酒时我就想这么做了。”他口齿不清地哼哼。

      温热的鼻息喷在张晓波的手背上，手指被舔得湿淋淋的。他喘着粗气反驳：“刚才没给你调酒呀…你丫心里惦记着其他家的酒保？”

       “就是你，只有你……我第一次回来，你调酒给我喝。那样子又装逼…又撩人，我当时就心痒了。”

       张晓波被他认真说情话的样子打动了。他的左手顺着谭小飞的腹肌向上，途中几度被大力干得离开床面，还是颤巍巍够着了谭小飞的脖子，拽下来抬头索吻。两人变着角度，亲吻声和着吞咽口水的声音，传入耳中颇令人羞耻。

      谭小飞又直起身来，抓着他两只纤细的脚踝扛在肩上，几乎把他下半身整个提起来，大腿严丝合缝贴紧张晓波的大腿后侧，继续顶弄。这姿势刺激太大，每撞一下都狠狠擦过前列腺，张晓波觉得肠道又热又燥像着了火。快感咄咄逼人超出承受范围，他勾起脚面蜷着脚趾。

      “不行，小飞你轻点……轻点”。他总算忍不住示弱求饶。他压抑的呜咽声听在谭小飞耳边却是最奏效的催情剂，反而激得对方动作愈加凶猛。

      “对不起，我控制不了。”谭小飞一边继续用力，一边腾出只手来去撸张晓波那根东西。前后双重夹击下张晓波简直要痉挛，精液射在谭小飞漂亮的腹肌上，又黏答答流下去没入耻毛从中。

      “波儿，我的波儿……”谭小飞看着他高潮下双眼失焦的脆弱模样，下腹也阵阵发紧，握紧他骨肉停匀的小腿冲刺起来，快速抽查了几十下。高潮来得异常强烈，他趁着射精的过程把张晓波的双腿放了下来，俯下身抱紧晓波与他额头相抵。

 

      缓过神来的张晓波拖着合不拢膝盖的两条腿去冲澡。没多会儿谭小飞挤进浴室，打着时间太宝贵不能浪费的旗号，义正言辞在浴室里又来了一发后背位。完事后张晓波几近脱力手扶不住墙，干了几年重活儿体力良好的谭小飞也气喘吁吁。

      精疲力尽的两人勉强收拾完，搂在一起盖着薄被躺着。张晓波发现谭小飞右侧乳头旁长了一根挺长的毛，坏心眼地用手轻轻薅着。

      “喂，我问你。你说上辈子张学军活了很久，还参加了我的婚礼？”

      “是啊。六爷那天穿得可精神了，谁来敬酒他都一口闷。”谭小飞被弄得有点疼，抓住张晓波犯坏的手。

      “可惜这个世界他走得早。”张晓波的声音有点低沉。“以前吵了那么多年，还没好好弥补呢。”

      曾经混不吝的胡同串子有颗柔软善良的心，谭小飞伸出长长的手臂把他搂入怀。人生总有这样那样的遗憾和恨事，这一点他谭小飞再有发言权不过了。势不可挡的命运洪流面前，他们如此卑微渺小。“过好剩下的半天呗”，或许张晓波这看似不经意的随遇而安才是真谛。享受当下，珍惜每一刻幸福的时光。

      “如果你不走……”张晓波的嗓音懒洋洋地。“先在这帮我忙乎几天吧。店里伙计最近老请假，我快累瘫了。”

      “好。先给你义务打工几天。”

       “嘁——管吃管住，又不欺负你……”

      激烈的性事消耗了太多体力。他们有一句没一句聊了许久，终究抵不过困意来袭，沉沉进入梦乡。

 

　　　

      谭小飞睁开双眼瞪着天花板，又闭上，几秒后再次睁开。刷子似的浓密睫毛上下抖动。

      他侧过头去，张晓波紧挨着他睡得香甜。

      他拿过床头柜上的手机：11月7日，上午10点20分。他不放心，滑动解锁点进日历看，确实是2020年11月7日。高兴之余手一滑，手机咣当掉在地上。

       张晓波被这动静吵醒了，睡眼惺忪坐起来，栗色软毛压得乱七八糟像个鸟窝。他盯着谭小飞看了一会儿，又上手摸摸谭小飞的寸头，确认道：“早啊。你还在。”

      谭小飞凑过去牢牢抱住他。“早啊。我不走了。”

      “中午去东来顺搓一顿怎么样，算给你补过生日。”

      “那快点起来穿衣服啊！”

 

 

       这是谭小飞第六个、也是最后一个25岁生日。

      天气晴好，没有雾霾。

　

　　　END

 

 

【番外】礼物

 

      2月14日临近，谭小飞提议酒吧歇业一天，两人腾出时间好好腻歪腻歪。结果遭到张晓波无情否决，理由还很充分：

      第一，圣诞节、情人节、白色情人节、七夕……每逢这些商家大肆宣扬的浪漫时日哪里不是人满为患？年轻人精力过剩凑凑热闹倒也应该，可他俩都是奔三的人了，哪天腻歪不行，不必非追求形式吧。

      第二，也是关键的一点，聚义厅……也是“商家”一员，这天人流旺盛财源滚滚，非逼着张老板闭门谢客，比割他一块肉还痛呀。

 

      谭小飞翻了一个大大的白眼。好吧，简直无法反驳。他前段时间向张晓波借了笔钱准备开汽修厂，数目不小，没有底气谴责他的债权人。

      心里还是略有失望。以前他人设高冷酷爱装腔，没把这些普通人的乐趣放在眼里。可现在心态很接地气，觉得这些三俗的讲究挺好，加入虐狗大军乐呵一下多开心。毕竟，是在一起后的第一个情人节，哎。

 

      其实不能怪张晓波钻到钱眼儿里。除了车厂，他还咬牙买了一块宝格丽Octo Ultranero腕表，打算给谭小飞一个惊喜。那价格，够给霞姨买好几个机车包了！接连两笔大额支出，可不得抓紧每个营业日好好赚钱么。

 

       谭小飞回来三个月了。张晓波发现他有强迫症，有事没事就爱看时间。开始闲下来一会儿就要看手机里的日历，后来慢慢找回点安全感来，不再担心一夜回到解放前，还是习惯性地经常看看几点几分了。

      干脆给他买块表好了。一抬手就清清楚楚，方便。

       以前张学军说过，男人总该有块像样的表。他每隔一年半载会从床头柜最底层抽屉里翻出一个红色绒面的盒子，把那块海鸥手表戴在腕子上。也不说话，默默坐着吞云吐雾，抽完一支烟的功夫又摘下来收回去。晓波后来知道那是恋爱时他妈妈买给张学军的。父辈的年代，这在平民百姓中算拿得出手的礼物了。

 

       恰逢宝格丽在投放新拍摄的广告。视频发布那天谭小飞举着手机loop了不知多久，双眼冒着绿光。张晓波凑过去也看了一遍，代言人是个肩宽腿长的英俊小生，蹙着眉头的模样仿佛怀有心事，又桀骜不驯有点骄傲。倒是很像初识时的谭小飞。

      没错，当年谭小飞可是挥金如土的小少爷，喜欢穿SLP的黑白撞色皮衣、戴滴里当啷的字母logo毛衣链。张晓波被扣押那会儿，打嘴架没少拿这个挤兑他。汽修厂的荷尔蒙难道不该是白T恤牛仔裤、蹭上机油印子的健美身躯吗？这混蛋又是粉底又是唇膏，画风明显不对啊。

      娘炮，真娘炮。北京小爷非常鄙夷。虽然，张晓波见过的杀马特里，他真是最好看的一个。

      谭小飞很快身体力行地证明了他的结论是错误的。张晓波腰酸背痛地从床上爬起来，咬牙切齿。他妈的！

      如今谭小飞吃穿用度都不再挑剔，但他琢磨着该给谭小飞买块好点的。这品牌超出了起初的预算，努力一下倒还够得着。想想谭小飞看广告时如狼似虎的眼神，张晓波刷卡时似乎也没那么心痛了。

 

      既然不过节，谭小飞那天照旧出门干活去了。下午约了两个汽配供应商谈价格，接着在玉泉营附近租下的场地里带着人布置收拾。叫了吉野家外卖和工人们一道吃完，然后在草桥站上了地铁10号线，夹杂在人山人海的晚高峰大军中依次换乘4号线、6号线、8号线，最后在什刹海下车。

      进门时刚过8点，聚义厅已经满座了。这日子没有喝闷酒的，来的全是年轻情侣，每一对儿都在自己位置上专心地卿卿我我互不打扰。虽然人多，并不喧闹。音箱里传出“Shape of My Heart”的旋律来——张晓波因为热心指路结交了一个摇滚老炮儿，此人定期来侃大山普及他的音乐观。多番洗脑后，张晓波也跟着迷恋起老歌来，近期特别欣赏Sting。

       “回来啦。”张晓波放下手机游戏。“吃过晚饭了？”

      “嗯。”谭小飞向端着饮料走过的弹球儿抬抬手算是打过招呼。“需要我帮忙吗？”

      “不用。忙得过来。你先去休息吧，一会儿给弄点夜宵。”

      “好。”谭小飞趁着没人注意，攥着张晓波的手指握了握，才穿堂而过走入后院。

 

      他冲了澡，睡了一觉。夜里11点被闹钟叫醒，在厨房里戴上围裙忙碌起来。热锅、冷油，先炒鸡蛋，然后倒入虾仁、青豆、玉米粒和米饭，翻炒、撒盐，用铲子搓起几粒来尝了尝，得意地点点头，出锅盛在超大号乐扣保鲜盒里。又热了昨天吃剩的排骨汤，加了几把青菜心和一捆粉丝进去。

      聚义厅即将打烊。客人们该回家的回家、该开钟点房的开房，留到最后的一对儿也招手要求埋单了。小伙子在吧台用支付宝结完账，有点八卦地问张晓波：“老板，你今天不需要过节吗？”

      张晓波用余光瞥了瞥正提着饭盒走进了的谭小飞，笑着回答“谁说的？等你们走了就轮到我了。”

      “好，那祝你节日快乐！”

      “谢啦。再来啊！”

 

      店里的曲目换成了A Thousand Years。 Sting用沙哑又温情的嗓音款款吟唱“ I may have lived a thousand lives, a thousand times / An endless turning stairway climbs to a tower of souls /...Then following this single point , this single flame / The single haunted memory of your face / I still love you / I still want you /...A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves / Like galaxies in my head / On and on the mysteries unwind themselves / Eternities still unsaid / Till you love me”

       谭小飞眼睛一瞬不瞬地认真听完。好吧，那个满嘴京片子的长发老男人推荐的歌还挺不错。歌词尤其动人。

      三人围坐在吧台吃了夜宵。弹球儿一走，张晓波便从台子下面把腕表拿了出来。

      “怎么样，爷我很土豪吧！”他得意地笑笑。

      谭小飞的眼睛一下子瞪得好大。他爱抚着八角形的精钢表壳、18K玫瑰金的表圈，简直说不出话来。

      “喂，喜不喜欢？你怎么不吭声啊。”张晓波不满地踢踢他的腿。

      “我喜欢死了！可是太贵重了，我的礼物寒酸多了。”谭小飞总算组织好词句。他变戏法似的也递上一个盒子。

      是个样式简单清爽的agnes b.手镯。张晓波读出上面镌刻的字样，“Nobody’s perfect”，他开始往手上套，突然发现内侧竟然还有一句——“except you”。

      没有人是完美的，除了你。

 

      谭小飞有点不好意思。“没办法，我的小金库刚有点积蓄……喜欢吗？”

      张晓波戴好手镯，凑过来在谭小飞残留着一粒米的嘴角亲了亲。

      “当然！节日快乐，小飞！”

 

 

END

 

 

 


End file.
